The secret
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: Quinn has a secret that she wants to share with Rachel.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( **

**All mistakes are mine :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second challenge set by my girlfriend, I'm not sure how many there will be but she wants to beat me - she is a bad loser ;) So this time she has tried to make it harder and up it to 6 totally random words, to fit into a normal fanfiction. <strong>

* * *

><p>The summer holiday was just starting to take form, it had been a week since nationals and but Rachel could not have been more glad that it had come; it had been a week since Finn had kissed her in front of everyone and ruined their chances of winning. She had been so angry with him and was refusing to speak to him or anyone else from glee. She had been so humiliated at his actions; god knows she didn't want him to kiss her ever. But at least she had some distraction since the holidays had started; her daddy had gotten her a job in a farm house. It meant she spends her time, mucking out Guinea pigs, hamsters and rabbits but she had loads of fun. She always loved animals and being able to spend three days a week caring for them was a dream. On top of all the little animals at the farm, the owners also had two dogs, both black labs, who would come and see her whilst she worked. The environment was so light and happy it made her feel like she belonged. Today however her day off was, and she had the joy of sitting at home alone all day. Shutting off the TV Rach decides that staying home all day on such a pretty day would be wrong.<p>

**Fabray house.**

Across town Quinn was equally glad for the start of the summer, she was sick of the pressure of school, the pressure to be perfect. When she was at home she could do things that made her happy with having to worry about other people's views. What people didn't know about Quinn was she had a secret passion, Origami. She'd never told anyone about her love, but when she was pregnant with Beth she used to get so bored - not being able to do things she was used too. So she looked for a new passion, something she knew her pregnancy wouldn't be able to stop her doing. She had Google searched so many things to find a outlet and finally she had found Origami. She finally found something that gave a similar thrill as cheerio's and glee used too. Every time she'd find a new figure, a harder figure. But when she was able to construct that figure, no matter how many times it took, or how long it took, the thrill she got when she finally turned that small piece of paper into a small little figure it was amazing. She realised that her passion made her sound like a lot nerd but she didn't care.

Quinn sat in her room listening to Taylor swifts 'Should've said no' as she tried to work out how to construct one of the flowers, the moves were so complicated and confusing. But she knew she could do it, she need to do it, she needed a way into Rachel's life and she figured that if she let Rachel in on her secret she could find a way to start a friendship with the tiny diva.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, _  
><em>The smiles, the flowers, everything, <em>  
><em>Is gone.<em>  
><em>Yesterday I found out about you,<em>  
><em>Even now just looking at you, <em>  
><em>Feels wrong.<em>  
><em>You say, that you'd take it all back, <em>  
><em>Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, <em>  
><em>And you said yes<em>

_You should've said no,_  
><em>You should've gone home, <em>  
><em>You should have thought twice before you let it all go. <em>  
><em>You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.<em>  
><em>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,<em>  
><em>Shouldn't be asking myself why,<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,<em>  
><em>You should've said no,<em>  
><em>Baby and you might still have me.<em>

_You can see that I've been cryin', _  
><em>Baby you know all the right things,<em>  
><em>To say.<em>  
><em>But do you, honestly, <em>  
><em>Expect me, to believe,<em>  
><em>We could ever be the same.<em>  
><em>You say, that the past is the past, <em>  
><em>you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness, <em>  
><em>and you said yes.<em>

_You should've said no,_  
><em>You should've gone home, <em>  
><em>You should have thought twice before you let it all go. <em>  
><em>You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.<em>  
><em>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,<em>  
><em>Shouldn't be asking myself why,<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,<em>  
><em>You should've said no<em>  
><em>Baby and you might still have me..<em>

_I can't resist,_  
><em>Before you go tell me this,<em>  
><em>Was it worth it,<em>  
><em>Was she worth this.<em>

_No, no, no, no._

_You should've said no,_  
><em>You should've gone home, <em>  
><em>You should have thought twice before you let it all go. <em>  
><em>You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.<em>  
><em>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,<em>  
><em>Shouldn't be asking myself why,<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,<em>  
><em>You should've said no,<em>  
><em>Baby and you might still have me..<em>

Quinn hadn't even realised she was singing along to the song until it finished, she lightly giggled to herself Rachel was rubbing off on her. She smiled to herself and she looked down at the tiny red rose in her hand. Grabbing her phone from beside her she quickly sends a text to the small brunette inviting her over. She smiled widely when a second later Rachel agreed.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

An hour or so later the doorbell at the Fabray house sounded, echoing round the house. Quinn jumps up off the sofa and runs to open it revealing a smiling Rachel Berry.

"Hey Rach, come in," Quinn says, stepping aside to let her in. As Rachel stepped inside the house, Quinn took in her appearance - Rachel wasn't in her normal animal sweaters and argyle; she was in tight, figure-hugging jeans and a fitted purple blouse. Quinn could feel her resolve was already crumbling. "So I know you are wondering why I invited you over," Quinn says leading Rachel up towards her room.

"Well yes I was curious, but I trusted that you'd have a good reason," Rachel replied smiling as Quinn glanced around at her. As they entered the ex-cheerio's room, Rachel couldn't help but gasp, it was nothing like she'd imagined. She imagined cream coloured walls out and it to be empty and cold. But it's wasn't. It was pink, with pictures doted around the room - there were several pictures of the glee club, a picture of Quinn, Puck and Beth at the hospital, and the one that shocked Rachel the most; a picture of Rachel and Quinn together. When she finally looked away from the picture she saw that Quinn was sat on the bed just watching her. "So... um, why did you invite me over?" Rachel asked stepping further into the room, she sat down at the bed next too Quinn.

"Well you see, I have this secret passion - that no-one knows about. I wanted to tell someone and needed that person to be none judgemental and I figured that you would be the best person to tell, so here we are," Quinn said standing up and walking over to a cupboard on the wall and opened the door revealing almost a hundred origami figures. She kept a eye on Rachel's reaction of it.

"Quinn, this is so cool. I mean it, it takes real skill to be able to sit there for hours on end and try and turn a small piece of paper into a small defined figure," Rachel said getting up and walking up over to the cupboard next to Quinn.

"You really think that it's skilful?" Quinn asks pulling out the figures she made for Rachel, and putting them on the desk. "I made these for you," she saying picking them up individually. "A teddy, because you remind me of a cuddly bear. A red rose, because you deserve to be loved. And a raindrop, because when you sang in the rain it was beautiful," Quinn tells Rachel handing her each figure individually. When Quinn looks up she notices Rachel has tears streaming down her face. "Oh god Rach, I didn't mean to make you cry. It was meant to be a good thing, sorry," Quinn rambled rushing to her bedside to get some tissues for her. "I'm sorry," she whispers again.

"Quinn, stop. These are happy tears; this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Rachel squeaks hugging Quinn tight, as they pull apart, with their faces so close they can't help but connect their lips together.

"Oh my god. Sorry Quinn. I don't know what came over me," Rachel squeaks. Quinn just ignores her and presses their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I have out witted my girlfriend and completed her challenge :) <strong>

**Thoughts x **


End file.
